


homecoming

by direSin



Series: witcher screenshot fics [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direSin/pseuds/direSin
Summary: the epilogue of Blood & Wine and a little beyond





	homecoming

She was in for a surprise, that day she took a chance and despite her misgivings opened a portal to Toussaint. **  
**

First there was the shock of being greeted by a majordomo - a _majordomo_ , for fuck’s sake - whom she had to bully to be allowed inside. That dealt with she discovered, instead of a crumbling ruin she’d expected, a literal mansion, not overlarge but quite charming in its own right. The place was not only viable but meticulously cleaned and tastefully if sparsely furnished as well.

The more she looked the more obvious it became that someone other than Geralt had had a hand in it. Her witcher had many talents but interior decorating? She couldn’t credit it. He’d clearly sunk a great deal of coin into keeping the estate in good repair - which meant he thought of it as home. And the sheer fact that he had had coin to spend was in itself telling. For as long as she’d known him Geralt’s coin purse emptied as soon as it filled, him never caring a whit about it beyond what was needed to sustain himself and his horse and keep his gear serviceable. She had taken his talk about leaving the Path with a healthy dose of skepticism. But going from room to room, the afternoon sunlight filtering through the windows, she was becoming convinced he’d meant it. She had the urge to stick her head out the window, to check for flying pigs.

All levity fled when she heard a commotion at the front entry, the majordomo’s indignant babbling and Geralt’s unmistakable tones. She dragged in a long breath and turned away from the door. She didn’t want him to see her face until she could get a better read on where they stood from his greeting.

She needn’t have worried. He came into the room and said “Yen?” and the catch in his voice made her throw all caution to the winds and turn to him at once. Then she was saying something, words, she had no idea really but they must have been the right ones because he was kissing her, holding on to her so tight she could hardly breathe. So she kissed him back and when she finally had to break away she nipped on his lower lip, a reflex as ingrained as breathing itself. She felt his whole body jolt. “Gods, how I missed that,” he said, low and hoarse. She didn’t see anything more of the estate save the bedchamber for the rest of that day.

That was true for most of the next week also. He brought her breakfast in bed every morning; happily he wasn’t the one to cook it and so the food was excellent. It was like something out of a shitty two-crown romance novel, complete with hand holding and kissing in a rose garden under the moonlight. A few days into it she finally mustered something close to her usual asperity and pointed that out to him. And he just looked at her with those unearthly eyes of his and said, “I’m happy, Yen. Should I pretend otherwise?” She meant to reply with a quip about him being in his dotage. But then it hit her, square in the face, that he really  _was_  happy, with nothing looming in the distance to throw a shadow over it - for the first time in his long life. She couldn’t bring herself to mock him for it so instead she dragged him down to the sheets again, not that he was complaining. 

And anyway, she wasn’t given to sentiment often but if she were honest with herself - and she tried to be - she’d have to admit she’d be keeping that week close to her heart for a good long time.


End file.
